Too Late
by Cereza2000
Summary: Ichigo is gone. Karin has to lure the hollow away from her house, but will she be able to? Toshiro is awakened by the hollow's distinct roar. Will he be able to get to it on time? One-Shot/Possible Two-Shot.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. _**

* * *

_**-x—**__**Karin—x—**_

Quietly, she slipped into the dark night; careful not to wake those inside the house as she left. It was cold outside. The chilly winter air seeped though her coat; she shivered. Still, she walked away from her house in the dead of night. She had to get It away from the house. Ichi-nii was not there to protect them anymore and she didn't want Yuzu to get hurt.

A distinctive roar broke the silence of the night. Karin broke into a run. She glanced behind her. The hollow was after her, just as she had though. Quickly she headed towards the place she knew she could find Him.

_**-x—**__**Toshiro—x—**_

He sighed. Today had been a long day. Matsumoto had dragged him to the mall claiming he needed to "get out more". After several hours of being dragged though countless stores and being forced to try out multiple outfits, he was finally able to take a break.

Toshiro glanced outside the window of Orihime's apartment. Soft white snowflakes were starting to fall. He smiled; winter had always been his favorite season. Slowly, he began to drift of into sleep.

A distinctive roar brought him back from the dream world. It was not far. He glanced to the clock; it was 1:45 A.M. too early to be taking down hollows. Shaking his head and mumbling something about lack of sleep he shumpoed towards the sound.

_**-x—**__**Karin—x— **_

Almost there she though as she reached the place that looked over Karakura Town. She looked back. The hollow was slowly making its way towards her. If only she still had her soccer ball, she though. But ever since her brother had left she had used up all the ones she had and didn't have enough money to get a new ball. Urahara had promised to make her one that would survive a hollow attack but she probably wouldn't get it until the Winter War ended.

As she reached that place the first thing she noticed was its emptiness. He was not here. She looked back. The hollow was slowly advancing. Quickly she thought of her choices. She could keep running and hope that a soul reaper would dispose of the hollow, but that would mean risking any other person with spiritual pressure. Or she could stay here and try to hold her ground. Neither option looked good.

_**-x—**__**Toshiro—x-**_

He yawned. The hollows spiritual pressure wasn't even that great. He glanced down at his cell phone 1:56 A.M. The hollow was still moving; it looked like it was headed towards the railing that overlooked Karakura Town he thought sleepily.

If the hollow was chasing someone and had lead it there that could only mean one thing.

Karin!

He increased the speed of his shumpo, now only a white blur in the night.

_**-x—**__**Karin—x-**_

Opting to staying and trying to hold her ground she glanced around trying to find a branch or something to fight the hollow with. Why wasn't He here already, she thought. Glancing up she noticed white snowflakes beginning to fall faster. She smiled softly, he would be here soon.

She turned back to the hollow. It was gone. She tried to detect is spiritual pressure. She could not find it. She heard a roar. Looking up she saw the hollow attacking her from above before being engulfed into total darkness.

_**-x—**__**Toshiro—x-**_

The hollow now in sight, he withdrew his blade and reached forward to destroy it. Moments before destroying it he noticed the absence of something.

Karin…

Her riatsu had disappeared. Examining the hollow more closely and its surroundings he noticed Karin, on the floor, dead. He stopped his attack, lost in his mind because of shock. He had been too late.

The hollow roared, bringing him back to his cruel reality. He glanced at the hollow and was filled with rage. Gripping Hiorimaru in his hand he advanced towards the monster blind with rage. It had killed her, Karin. That hollow would have to pay dearly for the grief it had caused.

His phone rang. He ignored it, still advancing towards the hollow that still had not noticed him. It seemed to be changing. Not only had it killed Karin, but also consumed her. Now it was taking her powers and growing stronger.

"Captain!" said a voice behind him. He turned looked back, it was Matsumoto.

"NOT NOW!" he yelled back. Matsumoto looked surprised but didn't respond. He looked back towards the hollow only to find it wasn't there. He quickly glanced around.

There in the bushes he saw something moving. It must be he hollow hiding, he though. Quickly he advanced towards it, preparing to strike.

"Tos..hi..ro…" it said. He froze. The voice, it was Karin's.

He reached the hollow. It seemed to have grown smaller, but it didn't matter if it had somehow grown weaker, it had still killed Karin. He gripped Hyourinmaru tightly in his hand and started to bring down his sword.

The hollow looked up and Toshiro stopped.

Its eyes, they are Karin's eyes, Toshiro thought.

"Kill me," it said, "Please Toshiro. Kill me."

* * *

**_Author's Note: That took forever to write for some reason. I am willing to leave the story there or continue on with a happy/sad ending. So please review and tell me what you think and what I should do next. Vote on the poll on my profile for what should happen to Karin and Toshiro. (Toshiro kill Karin, Karin kill Toshiro, Toshiro find a way to "cure" Karin, etc.)  
I also appologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes.  
_**


End file.
